


Falling in Love Again and Again

by ForeverAlone5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight Self-Deprecation, Weddings, just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/pseuds/ForeverAlone5
Summary: Logan was nervous minutes before his wedding. This was something he had been waiting for since he and Roman had started dating. But why was he so scared?





	Falling in Love Again and Again

Logan was pacing back and forth, his hands mussing up his hair and sticking out of place from its usual proper quiff. **  
**

Step. Step. Step. Mess up hair. Step. Step. Step. Mess up hair. Step. Step. Step.

He paused from his pattern, stopping in front of the room’s mirror, anxiously adjusting his red tie.

“Are you done?” a dry voice asked from behind him. Logan made eye contact with Virgil through the mirror.

“I apologize if my panic is a nuisance to you,” Logan apologized unnecessarily. “However, I have due reason for it.”

Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes and standing up. He planted firm hands on Logan’s shoulders, looking at the both of them in the mirror, a head taller than Logan.

Blue eyes met green, and Virgil said definitely, “Logan, you don’t need to keep freaking out. Roman accepted your proposal, the two of you are stupidly in love, like so much. Seriously, I’ve gagged from all your P.D.A. You don’t need to keep pacing and doubting yourself.”

“But perhaps he was mistaken in accepting my proposal?” Logan asked, an imperceptible tremble in his voice. “I can understand why he would be, the differences we have, how many times we disagree-”

Virgil clamped a hand over his mouth, and Logan looked into his annoyed and fond green eyes. “Logan, stop doing this. You’ll worry yourself to death, and I’m talking from experience. Remember when I was worrying about Patton over the same thing?”

A flash of amusement appeared in Logan’s blue eyes as he smiled fondly. Virgil let go, and he reminisced, “Of course, you called me up at two in the morning, panicked over the wedding. I had to drive across town and take you to I.H.O.P. and pancakes before you calmed down.”

Virgil quirked a small, embarrassed smile, “And what did you say to me then?”

Logan sighed, “He chose you over all the others in the world. That means that there is something in you that he sees, even if you don’t see it yourself, that is worthy of love. No matter how many scenarios you make up, no matter how scared you are, you can’t deny the fact that he loves you.”

Virgil nodded, “Don’t you think the same? Roman went above and beyond when he proposed to you. You were gushing about it for weeks, which you don’t do often.”

“Yes, but-” Virgil cut Logan off again with a stern stare.

“Stop. You did all this work for the wedding, and Roman is out there waiting right now for you. Do you know how many times he’s called me, screaming about how you’re gonna be his husband and he’s gonna be yours?”

“I-” Logan deflated, “you are correct. Of course you are, thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil ruffled his hair, effectively messing it up again, “Of course, nerd. Now c’mon, we need to fix your hair before Patton comes back. There’s, like, ten minutes before you have to walk down the aisle.”

“What?!” Logan screeched, desperately trying to fix his hair, “Why did you not stop me before?”

Virgil laughed fondly, “Let me help!”

* * *

Logan fidgeted with his tie, straightening it and smoothing out his suit. Virgil nudged him lightly with his shoulder, giving him an encouraging look before taking his seat.

He took a deep breath and made his way down the aisle. The first few chords of the Wedding March started to play as he took his first step.

Everyone stood up, and Logan was unnerved slightly by the stares but he looked forward. And his breath was caught in his throat.

Roman was wearing a long sleeves sheer lace wedding dress with an a-line. He was beaming behind his veil, holding his bouquet of red roses. His heels made him even taller than Logan, something he slightly resented but the beauty that was Roman held him back.

The music stopped, and Logan met with Roman on the altar, standing on his left. They turned to the officiator, Remy, who was grinning widely from ear to ear.

The crowd sat down, and Remy prepared his speech, “We are gathered here today….”

Logan was staring into Roman’s earnest brown eyes, entranced by the fierce love in them. He felt something touch his hand, and he snuck a glance down. Roman was trying to hold his hand. Biting back a broader smile, Logan took Roman’s hand, heart pounding.

“Now, Roman, Logan, you said that you have your own vows…?” Remy prompted.

The two visibly shook out of their love trance and blushed, embarrassed. The crowd chuckled, and Logan coughed, “Yes, um, shall I?”

Roman nodded, a broad smile on his face, and Logan felt himself melting. “Roman, when we met years ago, I thought you were insufferable. You were always singing songs at the top of your lungs, handing out nicknames and did not know what personal space seemed to mean. However, as the years passed, I saw a different side to you that I did not realize you had upon first meeting.

“Once I had been overwhelmed with a personal situation, and you had burst into my room, unannounced and singing. Naturally, I had my guard up and prepared to defend myself against ridicule. However, you stopped upon seeing my disheveled state, sat down next to me and started talking about the most ludicrous subject you could, with a hand on mine. You did not ask questions, you did not poke or prod. You just… distracted me and gave me comfort and space. That was the time I started to fall in love with you.”

There were tears and a sappy smile on Roman’s face, his makeup running slightly. Logan unpocketed a makeup wipe, wiping away the runny makeup.

“Always prepared, aren’t you, my dearest?” Roman whispered with a smile.

“Of course,” Logan smirked, and stuffed the wipe away.

“I was there to witness every major event in your life, and I am honoured,” Logan said fiercely, “to be here next to you. I fall in love with you every single passing moment of our lives, and I vow to always be there for you, through all your ups and downs, to give you the space that you need and the comfort that you need. There's a place I've always wanted to see, and I want to see it with you. I want to be there with you every step of the way, Roman, on our way to happiness.”

“Your way of words was always something to rival mine, mi alma,” Roman breathed, moved by the earnestness in Logan’s eyes and words.

Logan gave a nod of acknowledgement, a smile on his face.

“Logan, when I met you, I wasn’t sure what to think of you. You seemed to be stiff and unmoving, but then… then I found you tending to that sick kitten Patton had brought in. You were so tender as you cared for her, giving her the right amount of milk, wrapping her up in warm blankets. There was a soft look in your eyes, something I had never seen before, and then I saw it in everything you did.”

Roman took a deep breath, heart stuttering at the awed look in Logan’s blue eyes, “You had catalogued every tic and mannerism of our friends, so that you knew how to respond if they were in a bad situation. You had learned how to comfort and help when I was… not at my greatest. You helped those that were in need, and I saw you for you. Not that robot you tried to portray yourself as, and I fall in love with you every single time I breathe. It’s the little things I fall in love with again and again. Because as much as you are your brains, your heart is so full of love, and I am so, so grateful that I’m one of them.”

Logan was crying silently, a hand covering his smile and mouth. Roman smiled at him gently, cupping his face and wiping away the tears, “I vow to always be there for you, to give you the support when you need it, to love you for who you are and that I won’t always steal your Crofters.”

“They’re mine for a reason, you asshole,” Logan croaked out with a teary grin.

Roman smirked, “And I just vowed not to always steal them.”

Logan hiccoughed a laugh before tangling his hands into Roman’s hair, pulling him down for a heated kiss, and Roman dropped his bouquet at the suddenness, responding quickly in kind.

“Whoa, whoa! Babes, that’s my job!” Remy protested.

He sighed when they didn’t stop, kiss getting more intimate, “By the power vested in me by the Internet and Emile, I now pronounce you husband and husband, I guess. Take the fun out of it, why don’t you.”

The happy couple pulled away, breaths laboured but with giant grins on their faces.

Logan cupped Roman’s face, “May I, husband?”

Roman smirked, giddy, “You may, husband.”

And Logan swept Roman off his feet into a dip, kissing him deeply for the first time as husband and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This had been sitting in my docs for a while, and I realized that I hadn't posted it. So here it is! Please leave a comment and kudos, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
